Entre Policías
by MGA Andrew
Summary: Candy y Paty son hijas huerfanas y han decidido convertirse en detectives para investigar. son diferentes familias, diferentes casos que el destino se ha encargado de reunir la vida nos hace sufrir pero siempre ahi una recompensa . acompáñenos a ver como nuestras protagonistas descubren este caso.
1. Chapter 1

Entre policías.

Mi nombre es Darley Patricia O'brian, Soy estudiante de día, detective de noche. Todo comenzó aquella noche donde supe que mis padres habían muerto en una explosión en las empresas B.A. Andrew's Company.

De aquí la mayoría de las habilidades de investigación y el aumento de Comenzar a relacionarse con todo tipo de personas, precisamente Aquellas pueden darme alguna pista para encontrar al los de la muerte culpable de mis padres, ya estaba acostumbrada a esta vida: estudios, TRABAJO, fiestas, eventos y todo lo que me Puede contactar con más y más Gente, mi pobre y amada abuela Martha me reprocha esta vida "licenciosa" que llevaba, dice que debo conseguir un marido digno de mi, me llevara una vida tranquila y una ella "decente" en realidad ignorada que era hacia esa parte de Mi Trabajo como un detective y que se sumó a la justicia ha HACER por mis padres, además de alcalde y fue con tallo educación Otra criticaron los utilizan colores que Solía y su ropa todas las noches para ellos, que la dice ayudarían mí cualquier cosa por ellos que Fin debe Tener Una señora de mi clase.

George mi mayordomo la miraba con reproche, ¿cuántas veces no ha estado tentado a decirle mi abuela lo que hago y porque lo hago? Pero yo le supliqué que guardara el secreto hasta que los culpables del atentado en contra de mis padres estén tras las rejas.

El me enseño todo lo que se: Auto defensa, armamento, tiro al blanco, nudos, artes marciales, disciplina, evitar mostrar emociones, autocontrol y todo lo que conlleva a la defensa personal y demás cualidades que requiere un agente, sobre todo si es encubierto como yo.

Pero no trabajo sola, por cierto:

¡Demonios olvidé que tenía que levantar a mi compañera!

Candice White, la nueva, esa chica era increíble

Ahora recuerdo como la conocí

**Inicio del flash back**

Candy era una chica que lo tomaba todo a la ligera tras padres drogadictos , hermanos ebrios y una pequeña niña a la que llamaba Susan que no era ni su hermana , así comenzó todo:

Una rubia deslumbrante paso frente a mis ojos, no es que yo fuera lesbiana pero si esa chica podía atraer a cualquiera, con esa mini falda de cuero, su playera de iron ajustada al busto, no importaba el escote , mas sus botas negras de cuero y es chaqueta negra que me impacto; aquella chica no sabia en que lio se había metido, así que la seguí, mis dotes detectivescos mas los policiales me hicieron suponer lo de una riña callejera.

Los tipos iban a pelear pero aquella chica había parado la disputa muévete '' muñequita ''

A quien carajos llamas ''muñequita'' lo tiro de bruses al suelo y luego pregunto ¿alguien quiere mas?,

Maldita perra

Ahí fue donde intervine, juntas dejamos a los 7 estúpidos tendidos en el piso .

Y tomamos vuelo en mi moto.

**Fin del flash back**

Ahora me encontraba en su habitación tratando de despertarla. Ella se había integrado a la corporación desde esa vez que la ayude con los tipos esos, me contó los problemas que tenía, que había vivido con un sujeto al que le apodaba el Duque, era un junior que se dedicaba a mal gastar el dinero que le heredó su padre y dicen por ahí que está metido en líos del crimen organizado, además que tiene como enemigo al Clan Andrew, eso se me hace una casualidad.

Obviamente para Candy no es un buen tipo y que bueno que recapacitó y decidió dejar todo lo malo en el pasado e iniciar una nueva vida productiva como la mía, claro ella quiere ser medico forense, está estudiando mucho para ello, pero mientras hace trabajo de campo igual que yo.

George ha desarrollado un cariño especial por ella, la ha entrenado como a mi, aunque en el arte de ser dura y esconder emociones le ha costado mucho, porque tras su coraza es una chica noble, pero muy explosiva y se empeña en aparentar más rudeza de la que tiene. Siento que a George le recuerda a alguien, pero como buen maestro que es, no me ha permitido indagar al mínimo en su vida y no se mucho de él, pero esa será otra historia…

-Candy levántate, es hora de irnos

-Patty tengo mucho sueño la fiesta de anoche estuvo genial, perdí la cuenta de cuantos drinks me tomé

-vamos Candy, te he dicho hasta el cansancio que en el trabajo de campo, no debemos exagerar bebiendo lo que nos dan, se supone que estamos buscando criminales, que drogan con sustancias extrañas a las jovencitas y que presiento que eso se fabrica en los laboratorios Andrew

-pero también hay que divertirse, además vives obsesionada con los Andrew y ni siquiera hemos podido conocerlos en persona, para saber más directamente de ellos y sus negocios sucios.

-para llegar a lo más alto de la montaña, hay que empezar desde abajo. Y ya levántate es una orden

-Si jefa

Y así son todas mis mañanas…

Yo soy Candice White vivo con Patty O'brian, ella me ha ayudado mucho, soy estudiante de medicina, también estudio criminalística y me voy a especializar en medicina forence, soy detective de campo igual que Patty y estamos tras fabricantes de sustancias toxicas, me encanta mi trabajo, porque, cada día hay una fiesta a la que no puedo faltar y al día siguiente vamos al trabajo y a la escuela para saber que nuevos ligues nos depara la vida, tal vez el alcohol no se me da mucho porque siempre me paso, pero me encanta la belleza masculina y no pierdo la oportunidad de coquetear y manejar a los caballeros con las habilidades desarrolladas, ser detective te permite muchas cosas, esas son las ventajas de ser mayor de edad e independiente. Después del duque me he dado cuenta que los hombres no valen la pena y es mejor disfrutar cada momento, además, vivir con gente que le gustan las drogas en exceso, desgasta mucho, por las drogas perdí a mis padres y mis hermanos, ay Dios mis hermanos, ni idea tengo de donde están, solo espero que el alcoholismo no los deje tirados un día en la calle y nadie pueda reclamar sus cuerpos.

En cuanto a Susan, es niña que quise como una hermana, que llevé conmigo a todos lados, resultó una arpía, dejé lo mejor de mí para ella, la ayudé en todo y como me pagó, metiéndose con el patán del Duque, gracias a Dios Patty me ayudó a salir de ese abismo y ahora soy feliz.

Nadie me juzga, mi amiga Patty en el fondo es una chica timida y temerosa, casi como yo, si embargo, a ambas la vida nos ha puesto pruebas muy fuertes y con la ayuda de George sabemos cuidarnos, divertirnos y explotar nuestros recursos, nos encanta el reven, aunque para Patty tooodo es trabajo y bueno la abuela Martha que es un amor, vive eternamente preocupada por nosotras, dice que somos libertinas y que no lograremos nada y como ahora formo parte también de la alta sociedad, debo comportarme como tal, claro disfruto los eventos sociales nice a los que asistimos también, no solo son fiestas locas también tengo clase…

-Rayos llegamos, la escuela estuvo bien para mi y ¿a ti como te fue Patty?

-Muy bien Candy gracias, después de que por poco y llegamos tarde gracias a que te levantas tarde, todo salió de maravilla, ahora a ver que hay de nuevo en la agencia

-Agentes que bueno que llegaron, como he visto sus excelentes resultados y todas las ganas que le ponen a su trabajo más sus deseos de ascender y tener un caso importante les he designado el siguiente

La capitana Dorthy les dejó en la mesa un expediente para que revisara.

-Léanlo bien y cuando terminen póngase en contacto conmigo

-Si Capitán, dijeron a unísono

El expediente tenia unas fotos de una periodista llamada Elisa Leagan, fotos de la corporación y los laboratorios Andrew, al ver esto ambas se quedaron estupefactas y al mismo tiempo emocionadas.

-Capitán ya vimos lo que nos dio en el expediente, pero no hay mas información que las fotografías

-muy bien ahí es donde entran sus habilidades, Elisa está muerta, fue descubierto su cuerpo en una tina de ácido muy peligroso dentro de uno de los laboratorios Andrew, de hecho lo único que encontraron fue su esqueleto, al parecer Elisa descubrió algo muy turbio y por eso la ultimaron.

-impresionante, comenzar a investigar.

Candy y Patty se fueron a la primera parada, el departamento de Elisa, de lo que ahí encuentren darán el rumbo exacto a su investigación, Patty se sentía feliz y más cerca de la justicia y Candy estaba intrigada porque tiene la sensación de haber visto a Elisa en la mansión del Duque y este no la trató muy bien, además tendrán que hablar con los Andrew que hasta donde saben son algo prepotentes y están protegidos por murallas de seguridad impenetrables, pero claro no van a descansar hasta llegar al final del asunto…

Continuará…


	2. capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

Las chicas llegaron al departamento de Elisa, ahí un joven bastante apuesto y temeroso las recibió.

-buenos días, soy Daniel Leagan, hermano de Elisa, vine a cerrar su departamento, no se que voy a hacer con el todavía

-mucho gusto Candice White y Patricia O'brian detectives junior de la agencia anti crimines del Estado, venimos porque necesitamos revisar el departamento de su hermana estamos a cargo de la investigación de su asesinato.

-si adelante

-por favor, esto nos tomará unas horas, podría por favor dejarnos trabajar a solas, prometemos no revolver nada y dejarlo todo como está

-pues vean por ustedes mismas no creo, que puedan revolver más de lo que está

-¡Dios santo! Exclamó Patty

-¡demonios! Exclamó Candy, bueno nos llevará más de la cuenta, ¿ha tocado usted algo?

-no, solo vine a cerrar con llave y por favor háblame de tú que no estoy viejo y me deprime saberme sólo ahora, mis padres están de viaje y lamentablemente no le puedo decir nada a mi mamá porque su salud no es muy buena, mi Padre está que se muere, pero tiene que disimular hasta que mi madre se encuentre en condiciones, eso es lamentablemente difícil para todos.

-te entendemos y disculpa por ser tan frías, mi más sentido pésame y créeme no descansaré, digo descansaremos hasta no dar con el asesino

-gracias detective Candy

-Detective Patty les dejo trabajar

-si hasta luego

-Candy no dejas de perder oportunidad, estás coqueteando con el hermano de la víctima, respeta su duelo, ahora si a trabajar en serio, este es el caso de nuestras vidas

-Patty está lindo y no viste que el también me coqueteó

-Candy está confundido

-mmm está bien, por donde empezaremos, pásame los guantes y algunas bolsitas

Las jóvenes se dispusieron a buscar cuarto por cuarto, había demasiadas cosas pero nada que se les hiciera contundente, hasta que

-¡PATTYYYY ven a ver esto!

Entre todo el desorden y todo revuelto en la alfombra, encontraron semen al parecer el asesino o ella misma con su amante tuvieron una larga sesión de masturbación!, pensó Candy, pero algo descarto la segunda hipótesis, porque había también miles de mechones a los lados, cabellos rojos y castaños mezclados y revueltos, lo que provocaron que las chicas se estremecieran a l mismo tiempo, decidieron buscar el cepillo de cabello de la víctima, intentaron ingresar al baño , pero descubrieron que un objeto contundente obstruía la entrada, siguieron forzando ,

\- ¿Qué tal una patada las dos juntas Paty?

-bien Candy estas lista a la cuenta de tres 1, 2,3.

Se trataba de un baúl que obstruía la entrada , al correrlo se dieron cuenta que el baúl pesaba más de lo normal y al correrlo aun dejaba charcos de sangre, lo abrieron y su sorpresa fue tremenda, era la cabeza y las manos de la víctima la que tenían ante sus ojos

Candy tuvo ganas de vomitar al verla y Patty seguía serena como siempre y en un sobre de plástico encontraron fotografías, de como la habían ultrajado, violado y le habían cortado las manos viva…

Lo que hizo que ambas muchachas se estremecieran al imaginarlo, llevaremos esto al laboratorio, donde Stear lo analizara al instante.

Así partieron del apartamento dejando una cinta que prohibiera el paso a cualquier curioso.

Estaban horrorizadas por el final tan trágico de la pobre Eliza, violada, descuartizada y el resto de su cuerpo totalmente desintegrado por químicos bastante raros y peligrosos.

-Candy, debemos llegar al fondo del asunto, Eliza sabía que estaban haciendo pruebas con humanos en ese laboratorio, descubrió algo muy grande, tal vez todo el crimen, por eso la mataron de esa forma

-si Patty, por la manera en la que desintregraron el resto de su cuerpo, hemos de reparar en que le pusieron el mismo químico experimental, sólo que grandes cantidades y por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, que solo dejaron sus huesos.

-pero Candy, los laboratorios de los Andrew se dedican a la industria cosmética, ¿que rayos están usando en sus productos? ¿Te imaginas el daño que le pueden hacer a al humanidad?

-La pregunta es ¿por qué? Si con lo que vende y ofrecen pueden seguir teniendo los millones que quieran, toda la vida, todas las mujeres del planeta compramos cosméticos, eso es algo que nunca se dejaría de vender

-Es momento de hablar con los Andrew…

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio Andrew, entraba Anabel Britter más conocida como ''Annie Britter'', con la curiosa mirada, ante su nueva adquisición, miraba a la pobre rubia que estaba sentada en la camilla, hacían mas de tres meses que le inyectaban unos químicos para embellecer la piel y el cuero capilar, Annie se asombraba de la resistencia de esta chica, los antes traídos solo duraban una semana puesto que los químicos eran muy fuertes y no alcanzaban a resistir lo suficiente…

-vaya que eres fuerte muchachita

-por favor déjeme ir

-como voy a dejarte ir, eres el mejor conejillo de indias que he tenido, si sigues así pronto entregará la formula a los Andrew y me darán mucho dinero

-¡pero no vas a quedar impune, siempre va haber alguien que sepa la verdad y le abra los ojos al mundo¡

-si siempre, pero nunca podrán hablar porque yo me encargo de que su boca quede cerrada para siempre, como le pasó a la maldita perra periodista , que me había descubierto, maldita seas Elisa Legan, pero me alegro de que ya estés ardiendo en el mármol de infierno y su hermano Daniel si no se te interpones en el camino.

Quizás se tocaría el corazón para no desaparecerlo y divertirse con el, yo tendría a ese músculos hombre a mis pies, si la bendita agente de la policía no se hubiera aparecido hoy a encontrar lo que quedaba de Elisa, ahora tengo que ver la forma de callar a Daniel, que no sabe gran cosa o aparenta muy bien y a desaparecer a Candy White, la odio, maldita rubia, tiene a todos, no dudo que hasta los Andrew se enamoraría de ella…

-¿Qué tiene que ver Candy contigo? Annie,

-no seas irrespetuoso cielo recuerda, que no me conoces.

\- maldita sea Anabel, soy tu amante y el que se encarga de tus trabajitos

-oh Terry no te molestes cariño, sabes muy bien que aun que ames a Candy ella te odia por "haberte metido" con su querida Susan, si ella desaparece de tu vida quizás la ingenua de tu querida Candy, volverá a tu brazos , para que para que le vuelvas a poner los cuernos con cualquier chiquilla malcriada, no lo puedes evitar cielo, Candy jamás te perdonara lo de Susan.

Terry apretó los dientes,

-no le toques ni un cabello a Candy o te las ves conmigo, si yo caigo tu caes "cariñito"

\- Bien Granchester, veamos a quien le va peor, no olvides que nos vemos en tu apartamento más tarde, dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Candy y Patty estaban en la oficina de la agencia esperando los resultados de los análisis que estaba haciendo Stear

-Patty y cuando le vas a decir que sí a Stear, yo veo que babea por ti, además los análisis que solicitamos en cada caso, siempre son los primeros en salir y bastante específicos

-Candy por Dios, el es un profesional, por eso actúa rápido, además no me ha dicho nada nunca

-oohh ya veo en el fondo sigues siendo tímida, porque no le dices tu que te acompañe a almorzar o lo invitas de plano a alguna fiesta

-no Candy además no quiero involucrarlo más en mis investigaciones

-¡¿más?! Si el pobre sueña con los Andrew igual que yo jajajaja

-Agentes

-si capitán Dorothy

-les conseguí una entrevista con el señor Andrew, deberán presentarse mañana, pero no van en calidad de agentes, primero quiero que investiguen, van como becarias y están interesadas en los cosméticos, etc, por favor pórtense como niñas frívolas en insulsas, no demuestren sus habilidades, hagan algo bien de lo que el Sr. George

-si capitán

-cuando les den los resultados, me dejan su informe y se van a descansar, vayan saliendo de la universidad así tendrán aspecto de becarias

-si, hasta mañana

-Patty, no te diste cuenta como se le iluminaron los ojos cuando hablaron de George, yo pienso que George trabajó aquí con ella

-No creo

-Si no como sabe tanto de las habilidades de George y como un "mayordomo" sabe tanto de lo que solo agentes saben

-buen Candy ese es otro tema, ahora hay que apresurar a Stear, mañana nos espera un día largo, debemos terminar este caso en una semana a más tardar

-está bien, sabes yo me imagino al Sr. Andrew que nunca da la cara, viejo, flaco, feo y cansado

-jajajajajaja

-mañana lo sabremos

continuara...


	3. laberintos

Chicas mil gracias por sus apoyos espero les guste este humildoso fic y de sus fieles sirvientes... Ishy y milu . besoos a todas ...

LABERINTOS.  
Candy había decidido vestirse de acuerdo a la ocasión, se harian pasar por becarias en los laboratorios del Emporio Andrew y su sexy ropa no iba mucho con los planes.  
-Candy ¿Qué te pasó, estás bien? -si ¿por qué? -tu ropa, pareces ñoña -es mi disfraz detective O'brian -jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

-no te rias, que tal si el tal Sr. Adrew es un viejito rabo verde, no quiero ocasionar una distracción en nuestra investigación -como digas Salieron rumbo a los laboratorios Andrew, llegaron puntual, mientras esperaban la entrevista Candy tuvo que ir al WC, no preguntó donde estaban y se dedicó a explorar, hasta que llegó a un pasillo con unas puertas muy coquetas

-¡ouch! -perdón señorita -fíjese por dónde camina, por favor Candy levantó la mirada para ver al sujeto que le golpeo al caminar, el joven se quedó sorprendido por la forma en la que le habló, el no estaba acostumbrado a esos tratos -disculpa por hablarte así, me dolió mucho, a parte estoy algo nerviosa porque tengo una entrevista con el Sr. Andrew (esto último lo dijo para indagar más acerca del chico que le acaba de robar el corazón)

-oh no discúlpeme por favor, no me fije en mi camino efectivamente

-¿y tu eres becario también?

-eh ¿yo? Ja jaja creo que no me veo lo suficientemente tiernito para ser becario, pero si trabajo aquí -una pregunta el Sr, Andrew siempre entrevista personalmente a sus becarios, me sorprende que una empresa tan grande no tenga departamento de recursos humano. El joven tragó saliva, esta chica preguntaba las cosas de forma muy directa -bueno en realidad si se cuenta con ese departamento, pero últimamente ha habido cierto descontrol en el área química, entonces debo… digo se debe tener más cuidado con el personal que ingresa -¿y porque contratan becarios?

-Candy estaba comenzando su labor detectivesca con cierto coqueteo -Señorita ¿no cree usted que es una buena oportunidad para su CV iniciar en una corporación como esta?

-mmm bueno si, pero para algo tan delicado, pero tiene razón mis nervios me hacen hablar de más, espero que ese viejo rancio nos atienda pronto

-¿Cómo dijo?

-perdón, que ansió que nos atiendan rápido, voy a regresar con mi compañera  
Candy caminó de regreso con Patty

-¿Dónde estabas?

-buscando el baño, pero lo que encontré fue a un chico encantador, ojalá nos den el puesto sería un sueño trabajar con el -Candy nos van a dar el puesto, la agencia quitó a todos los posibles estorbos para que nos contraten a nosotras

-cierto, por cierto averigüé que están teniendo problemas en el área química, que es justo donde yo voy a entrar y tu checa bien todo lo que tengas, algo se me hace muy sospechoso en esto -

Si Candy, checaré el área administrativa y todo lo que tenga que ver con la seguridad de la planta, no veo ningún indicio del asesinato de Elisa, jurarías que aquí nunca se encontró nada

-por un lado esa es la ventaja de que la Dorothy haya calmado a los medios, así podemos investigar mejor -espero que nos atiendan pronto Candy, siento que aquí también encontraré al asesino de mi padre  
Mientras tanto unos pisos más abajo

-escuché que pronto entrará una nueva becaria al laboratorio

-Que bueno cariño, ya me cansé de la resistencia de esta rubia desabrida, me molesta porque su belleza es tan natural que lo que le he inyectado no le ha afectado gran cosa

-deja de ser despectiva, deberías de poner un pequeño alto a tus pruebas con mujeres Anne

-estás loco, esto nos va a dejar más dinero de lo que te imaginas, los Andrew quedarán en la ruina que es lo que tu tanto sueñas y como postre le daré en al torre a Candy White

-¿por qué odias tanto a Candy? -porque ella tiene y ha tenido todo lo que yo no he podido tener

-pero si tu hasta eres mayor que ella, eres profesionista y algo atractiva

-¡¿algo?! -bueno es la verdad

-eres un imbécil, te contaré: -Candy vivía en el mismo vecindario que yo, sus papás estaban juntos aunque se perdieran en el vicio, yo siempre estaba sola, a Candy todas las vecinas la cuidaban y querían ayudar a mi nadie me hacía caso.  
Ella fue creciendo y cada día era más bonita y más dulce, sus papás murieron primero uno años más tarde el otro, los hermanos de Candy se perdieron en el vicio y ella se quedó sola como yo, pensé que podríamos ser amigas pero jamás me hizo caso, aparte de que las vecinas la acogieron como la nieta del barrio y todo era para la pobre Candy. Cuando al fin pudo entablar una amistad conmigo, llegó esta peste que tengo en la plancha, su amada Susan y Candy se dedicó a sobreprotegerla, Candy estudiaba y trabajaba y cada día era más hermosa.  
Yo también me esforcé para ser la mejor, me gradué anticipadamente con honores y rápido encontré trabajo, deje de ver a Candy Yo tenía un novio en la universidad, era un sueño para cualquier chamaca, pero para mi mala suerte Candy trabajaba por ahí y con solo verla una vez, mi novio se enamoró de ella, si no me equivoco en esos tiempos ya estaba contigo, comenzó su vida de desenfreno gracias a Ti mi querido Duque de Grandchester  
Una vez ella y tu tuvieron una discusión y ella salió corriendo del antro, estaba furiosa y unos sujetos que andaban por ahí la comenzaron a malorear, ella que siempre ha sabido defenderse, lo intentó, pero eran varios, entonces mi ensoñado novio, corrió a ayudarla y si lo logró pero el no logró salvarse, le dieron una puñalada que afecto el bazo y murió por una hemorragia y lo peor que sus ultimas palabras fueron ''ES ÚNICA CANDY WHITE'' Desee que le fuera de lo peor en la vida, que tu le hicieras la vida miserable, me había quitado lo único bello que tenía en la vida.

Y no fue difícil lograrlo, ahí nos conocimos tu y yo y comencé a abrirte los ojos acerca de esa arpía hasta que te desquitaste con su amada y protegida Susan, haciendo le creer que ella se metió contigo. Se fue de tu lado, pensé que le iba a ir de la patada, que viviría en la miseria, pero no fue así, alguien la recogió y la ha pulido, está estudiando y además es una detective que anda tras nuestros pasos.

-es patética tu historia Anabel, yo te ayudo porque en tu laboratorio o sea el de los Andrew yo puedo crear mis metanfetaminas y todas las drogas sintéticas que distribuyo y si algún día cae alguien aquí serán los Andrew

-mmmm tu padre tiene un pasado oscuro con los Andrew verdad y si no me equivoco también unos tal O'Brian tienen algo que ver -algún día te contaré, mientras muéstrame que más tienes entre manos, lo que si te advierto a mi Candy no le tocas ni un cabello, ella es única y especial

-¡¿QUE TIENE ESA MALDITA QUE NO TENGA YO?! -uf un montón de cosas, buena, dulce, hermosa, inteligente, sexy y excelente amante, cosa que tu querida pues medio haces bien las cosas -LARGATE DE Mi VISTA DUQUESITO  
Por fin llegó la hora de la entrevista, Candy y Patty pasaron a la oficina del Señor Andrew y cuando este giro su silla para hablar con ellas Candy no pudo evitar su reacción -¿TUU? ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? -ninguna broma yo soy Wiliam Albert Adrew presidente y accionista mayoritario del emporio Andrew -pero si eres un jovencito -bueno no tanto, mi padre falleció en un extraño accidente y yo me quedé al mando -extraño accidente eh -si pero ese no es nuestro tema de platica.

Candy al salir de aquella dura entrevista , salió de la de las empresas cuando choco con una morena inigualable, que la hicieron recordar a Anabel Britter, recordó todo aquello que había querido olvidar Inicio del Flash back. -Como pudiste Terry, sabes que ella es mi única famila,

-¿y yo? Entonces que soy candice, ¿Qué significo en tu vida?

-se suponía que eras el amor de mi vida, como fuiste capaz, y tu Su,¿ cómo pudiste?  
Susan había dado la vuelta estaba recostada sobre la cama de Candy dando la espalda a la pared y sus lagrimas surcaban por sus mejillas .  
Terry la violaba desde que había cumplido 13 años, y cada vez que quería contar a Candy lo que sucedía Terry le susurraba al oído, "le dices algo la mato frente a tus ojos cariño"

-eres un animal Granchester. Salió del espacio de descanso para salir huyendo, del bar en el cual trabajaba. Archivald el novio de Anabel quería a Candy como si fuese su hermanita al principio le había gustado y atraído pero el sabia que ella tenía novio  
Corrió tras Candy cuando la vio que estaba con 7 tipos que la tenían rodeada.  
Habían acabado con casi todos los tipos pero uno que estaba en el suelo se levanto saco una navaja y le hirió, al costado provocando una hemorragia en el joven .  
Después de eso los tipos se dieron a la fuga Candy corrió a socorrer al joven y pedir ayuda, pero nadie respondió a su pedido de ayuda, el joven le dijo :  
-Can ..dy, Can..dy, eres dulce y eres mucho mejor que esto , espero que salgas a..del..ante, Candy, dile a An que le amo, que ella es única Candy Withe.

Anabel escucho la ultima frase de los labios de su novio,  
Te Odio White tu fuiste la culpable…  
Decia entre sollozos, te odio Fin del flash back.  
" si supieras que odias a tu hermana Anabel Britter".

Continuará…..

gracias por sus comentarios

elisa si nuestro escoses es asnocente espero quien sabe que as se tiene bajo su mangay de que otras cosas pero te sedo la razon.

liz amiga gracias por seguir la historia.

gatita uf ni te imaginas esa sorpresota de traje.

brower pos si ya habia que inovar no siempre la lloronas de siempre.

sabri espero te guste la historia.

nadia gracias por seguir .

friditas espero te guste .

clau , hada , stear mil gracias por tomarse el tiempo y leerlo

y a las que leen sin dejar su rew un millon de gracias espero que les guste la idea es un tanto innovadora


	4. Chapter 4

Entre policías

Advertencia este capitulo tiene esenas lemon si no te gustan por favor abstente de leerlo 

si lo haces es tu responsabilidad.

gracias .

"como te Odio Candy white"

Ese fue el pensamiento que domino a la rubia toda la noche , durmió poco y saber que mañana sería el primer día de Candy y Paty en los laboratorios Andrew, le hacia sentiir un deja vu, mientras que patricia no pego un ojo en toda la noche , ya que algo extraño le perseguía.

-¡Candy! Estoy nerviosa, siento la presencia de alguien siguiéndome desde que pusimos un pie en este lugar

-Boberías Paty, no se siente absolutamente nada, a ver y que mas sientes

-Son boberías no , ¿Para qué quieres saber?

-Está bien, pero bueno tal vez sean los nervios como si estuviéramos en un nuevo empleo ¿no?

-No Candy es más como que lo que buscamos está efectivamente aquí, siento que hay algo oculto y me da la impresión que ni el idiota de Albert Andrew sabe lo que pasa,

-Aahh! Albert Andrew, es un semidios

-Es nuestro principal sospechoso, recuerda que el laboratorio está bajo sospecha de prácticas ilícitas, hay un asesinato cruel y además la muerte de mis padres

-Bueno pero eso no quita que me pueda comer ese bocadito

-Ay Candy por favor ten seriedad, no por cada caso que resolvamos tienes que 'comer bocaditos', ya te diré lo que presiento

Mientras en los laboratorios

Annabel estaba en su papel de Dra. Frankeisntein y el Duque de Grandchester la hacía de Igor

-Maldita seas Candy White y maldita sea la que te acompaña, me estás pisando los talones, no puede ser posible, esto no me lo puedes arruinar, eso no lo voy a permitir, ni los Andrew sospechan que todo sale de sus oficinas

-que te pasa Annabel, creo que Candy siempre va a estar por encima de ti

-eso jamás! Gritó enojada… y tu me vas a ayudar a impedirlo, sabes que te tengo en mis manos y si no haces lo que te digo caes tu también, recuerda que también quieres vengarte de los Andrew

-y que tramas?

-estoy segura que las detectives maravilla están metiendo las narices en mis asuntos y si mi vista no me falla están dentro de las instalaciones, pero no les voy a dar oportunidad de detenerme

-si tu lo dices. y que tengo que hacer?

-primero que nada investiga, si son ciertas mis sospechas, pero que no te vean, se discreto, no te vayas a ir como perro tras tu presa, si falla te olvidas de las metanfetaminas que distribuyes, recuerda que son más peligrosas que la droga cocodrilo y te harán más rico aún.

Una vez que investigues bien me informas y te diré que más hacer.

En eso Paty caminaba a su área como toda una practicante nueva, nerviosa y torpe, al voltear hacia un corredor le pareció ver una sombra que aparentemente le indicaba hacia donde debía ir, sintió un escalofrío tremendo, se acercó al pasillo y lo que encontró fue un mechoncito de cabello rojo.

-Qué será esto? Por Dios es del tono del cabello de Elisaaa… debo decírselo a Candy, pero no debo ser obvia

Pero no se fijó que esa puerta conducía a una puerta totalmente fuera de contexto con el resto de la decoración

Mientras tanto Candy, caminaba por los pasillos buscando los laboratorios, pero deseando encontrar a Albert

Cuando casualmente choca con Él

-Sr. Andrew buen día

-Que tal Señorita… creo que olvide su nombre

-oohh yo igual (Candy olvidó el nombre que utilizaba en su investigación)

Ambos rieron e intentaron dar un paso al mismo tiempo y chocaron quedando muy unidos uno frente al otro, con una atmosfera de ensoñación se miraron por unos segundos, los suficientes para que alguien los viera desde lejos…

¿Candy? No puede ser, no se ve como mi Candy, pero si y está coqueteando con el imbécil de Andrew… eso no lo voy a permitir

Salió de ahí para ir al encuentro de Annabel

Estoy dispuesto a hacer todo lo que me pidas, pero ya voy a dejar de ser el niñito que juega contigo, actuaré sin piedad..

Vaya que te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

…

-ese es problema mio, fue la tajante respuesta de Terry ,- pero no lo olvides Britter, no toques a Candy.

Anabel estaba sin palabras, mientras que Patty investigaba en la puerta que había encontrando esa puerta daba a otra habitación, llevaba a un sitio aparte del laboratorio donde se encontró con 10 científicos apartes de una fabulosa pelinegra que estaba experimentando con una chica rubia, que se veía muy demacrada.

-oh veo que tus fuerzas se te están acabando, el tratamiento está resultando con esta mejora de las formulas de O'Brien todo marchara mejor.

-lastima que los científicos murieran en un accidente al igual que mis padres, por causa de los padres de Andrew, aun que no es muy segura, se que las dos familias estaban des financiadas puesto que con el que mantenían contacto con un contador en común y este les robo a ambos su fortuna, al parecer ambos se habían asociado por el fideicomiso para salvar las empresas. pero algo salio mal y todos perdimos a nuestros padres.

no se que fue de los hijos de los O'brien, o la hija , solo se que caerían en la banca rota y moriría todo su patrimonio.

patricia al salir de ahí salio de la habitación con los ojos empapados en lagrimas ya había descubierto el lugar ahora faltaba descubrir la cabeza de la operación.

mientras que Candy , había descubierto a su alma gemela,

-asi que te llamas Mariana

-sí, decia candy con cara de boba

-yo soy albert, extendió la mano

ambos al tener contacto sintieron una corriente eléctrica, tanto de deseo, como de algo más que ninguno de los dos podía expresar.

-te invito a cenar, le dijo el rubio a la chica.

candy lo dudo unos instantes pero acepto.

ya candy había salido de las empresas rumbo a la casa de patricia , le había mandado un mensaje a paty que tenia que irse antes a casa puesto que iba a sonsacarle información a este mientras que paty le respondió un escaso "OK" .

Paty iba saliendo de la oficina cuando un cuerpo le llamo la atención, este cuerpo era el de una mujer de piel blanca que vestía una blusa blanca y un vestido color burdeo, lo que mas le llamo la atención a Paty, fue que la chica tenia la piel blanca, y cabello rojo , como Elisa Legan y otra cosa aún mas escalofriante la chica se levantaba del piso unos 10 centímetros .

la muchacha ... era Dios ... era nada menos que Elisa Legan

paty que se encontraba a esas horas de la noche en las oficinas del conglomerado andrew, se había quedado investigando unas horas más para saber la verdad de las palabras dichas por la despampanante pelinegra, que llevaba unos anteojos que cubrían gran parte de su rostro.

estaba haciendo cosas ilegales y ella debía detenerle .

pero estaba pensando mucho, debía moverse luego si no perdería la figura que había visto en la mañana y tres días atrás, le había guiado bien pero no quería saber si estaba bien o mal.

creía saber la verdad pero fue un acto fraudulento el que sus padres y los de Andrew, habían llegado demasiado lejos, así que con paso decidido se dirigió por donde el espíritu se dirigía, hasta que llego a una puerta donde decia Vice Presidente

\- si los hundiré, aun que sea lo ultimo que haga, no me interesa caer

Sí lo sé, solo que ella aun no lo sabe, jajaj, pobre ilusa, ambos estarán muertos pronto.

mientras que una mano con somnífero tapaba la nariz y boca de paty dejándola desmayada en el pasillo.

Mientras que un Caballero de Cabellos oscuros se dirigía a hablar con la comandante Doro ti.

\- hasta cuando ibas a ocultarte Do

\- hasta cuando fuera posible

\- solo que no contaste que nuestra hija nos encontrara

-que quieres que te diga

-solo fue el destino G

-me lo dices así de fribola

es lo único que pude hacer por nuestras hijas , tu crees que mi corazón no se rompió al tener que dejarlas

lo se, lo malo es que no les dieron un hogar juntas si no que una odia a la otra

¿es un rencor con fundamentos o sin fundamento G?

cuando se dio vuelta George ya la tenia prisionera entre sus brazos y lentamente la fue besando de una manera exigente como si su vida dependiese de ello.

mientras que Albert y Candy , habían cenado Amenamente una comida exótica que le había calentado la sangre a ambos.

al terminar de cenar se quedaron observando detenidamente, candy se mojo los labios con la lengua y le miro detenidamente, Albert la miro y no supo por que tuvo la tentación de levantarse y morder aquellos labios rosas

-lo siento mariana si no lo hago me volveré loco,

-si no lo haces tu pronto lo haré yo

así Albert se acerco a Candy y probo sus labios luego de esa pasó su lengua por el labio inferior provocando que candy abriera su boca para que que el acariciase su lengua pulidamente sin restricciones se separaron por la falta de aire.

luego del primer beso Albert no quería separarse de Candy , pero vio que no era el lugar para hacer demostraciones de cariño en publico pidió la cuenta.

-Mariana (Candy), te molestaría

candy que en esos momentos ardía de pasión, respondió

-no y a ti

-vamos a mi departamento

-ok

era la primera vez que ambos cometían una locura así candy había olvidado el piso , por primera vez seguía a su corazón pese a todas las normas que George le había enseñado

antes de llegar al departamento, subieron al asesor donde Albert lo paro para aprisionar a candy, entre sus brazos y las paredes de este la subió y la beso como si dependiese su vida de aquel beso, dejando a candy con ganas de mas y donde candy se dio cuenta de su protuberante ereccion.

al llegar al departamento al décimo piso Albert estaba por reventar, y candy mas ansiosa que nunca, entraron besándose y desabrochando todo lo que estaba a su alcance, entre las prendas se encontraban las chaquetas camisas brasier cuando Albert saco su bresier noto la marca de una mariposa sobre su hombro , cosa que le causo curiosidad por que había visto en otra persona la misma marca, pero no le dio importancia saco su falta con ropa interior incluida

-eres hermosa

candy no se había quedado atrás le había sacado el pantalón y la ropa interior con igual destreza y se había quedado prendada de su miembro acariciándole de abajo asía arriba y de arriba asía abajo cosa que hizo gruñir a albert

cosa que albert se cobro tomando sus pezones y dándoles un leve mordisco

para luego succionarlos, le presto atención a ambos y con los dedos investigo que tan húmeda se encontraba tal fue su satisfacción encontrarla lista metió un dedo luego dos frotándolos y haciendo pequeños círculos en su clítoris, provocando que candy se arqueara aun mas, cuando la escucho

-por favor

se posiciono en su piernas y la penetro, entraba y salia ,lentamente provocando en la rubia una sensación de placer, hicieron el amor hasta que amaneció.

solo cuando despertaron notaron que de las cuatro veces que tuvieron sexo ninguna habían usado protección la la cara de preocupación de la rubia empeoro cuando le llego un mensaje al celular

SI QUIERES VOLVER A VERLA

DEBES VENIR AL DEPARTAMENTO DE ELISA

CON TODAS LAS PRUEBAS QUE TIENES

TIENES HASTA EL ATARDECER.

Junto con una fotografía de Paty.

continuara...

**chicuelita 99 : sorry por haberte olvidado la verdad uno anda loca de un lado para otro nena a uno se le pasan los nombres no es por querer dejarte afuera unos nanais de mi parte aminoraran algo tu penitis aguditis ? espero que si gracias por leer **

**Lizvet: amiga me sacaste lagrimas con tu pos denante gracias por el apoyo**

**Elisa : quien sabe si mi papi es culpable, si no obligada a mandarle la lima el vasito y la armonica :P**

**Nadia : espero sorprenderte mas **

**Farii : espero la curiosidad valla disipando un poco **

**Friditas : jajjaja esperemos le guste este capitulo **

**Kitten Andrew : gracias amiga por leer las historias y ese apoyo incondicional 3**

**browers espero lo leas y te guste gracias por todo**

**Sabri haber si te gusta **

**clau que me diras despues no mejor anda un siquiatra **

**Hada : gracias por tu apoyo**

**Stear's haber si lo lees y me dices que tal **

** y a todas (os ) los que no comentan gracias por su lectura silenciosa atrevance a postear **

**y dejen sus nombres cada días nos hacen crecer con su criticas , se les lleva en el corazon aun que sea en el anonimato **


	5. Chapter 5

ENTRE POLICÍAS

CAPITULO 5

Candy estaba entre la histeria y la utopía, había llegado al nirvana a lado de Albert pero el darse cuenta que no hubo ninguna precaución, y mas aun que no hubo una previa protección, palideció,la sola idea le revolvía el estómago y no porque no quisiera tener a la criatura, ella siempre pensó en tener un hijo y ser la mejor mamá del mundo, sin importar, si lo era soltera o casada.

Más aun era un riesgo, subido alto y muy peligroso , palidecía aun más , pero aun faltaba tiempo aun no sabia si había quedado embarazada.

el peligro no era el embarazo deseaba un bebe , pero el peligro era obviamente su trabajo y con quien trataba ademas del riesgo que correrían tanto ella como su bebe en el trabajo que desempeñaba.

que caldo de cerebro, se sentía mareada. pero no podía perder los ánimos debía encontrar a su amiga y hacer que su hermana recapacitase.

lo que lo hacía con tanto gusto, desde luego que no ha pensado ni retirarse ni dejar la agencia, es más estaba pidiéndole a Dios muy en el fondo y muy en secreto que se haga en ella según la voluntad de Dios.

_"-entrenaré personalmente a una nueva agente baby o a un nuevo agente jejejeje"._

Su rostro se iluminaba de solo pensar en que tendría un bebe quería así alejar aquellos temores que le invadían en su mente, pensaba en los que pudiera pasar después de una larga noche con excesivo derrame de pasión.

como tomaría control de sí misma para así poder analizar qué y cómo rescatar a Patty, se levantó y se dio una ducha a la velocidad de la luz, se vistió rápida y silenciosamente y tomó prestado el auto de Albert, dejándola una nota.

_"-TUVE UNA EMERGENCIA, TU AUTO SE TE REGRESARÁ RÁPIDAMENTE Y EN PERFECTO ESTADO… POR FAVOR NO SALGAS HOY DE TU DEPARTAMENTO… NO TE PUEDO DECIR MÁS"._

Candy salió como alma que llevaba el diablo, rumbo a casa de Patty para ahí contarle todo a George, necesitaba refuerzos pero para que no se dieran cuenta de que eran de la agencia e hicieran algo con Patricia, Él era el más indicado, pero no contaba con que le iba a suceder

\- Candy

-Abuela Marta !

-¿ donde has pasado la noche?

\- este yo , bueno , estuve haciendo un trabajo con una compañera.

-¿ y a quien le has avisado?

-a mi, señora me dijo a mi, y yo le deje la nota pero usted la voto a la basura

-a sí, bueno que lindo que llegaras temprano, ¿desayunaras conmigo?

-si abuela, pero antes debo cambiarme me permite necesito preguntarle a George unas cosas

-claro querida

-¡¿Candy que ha pasado?! ¿Por qué ninguna de ustedes llegó a dormir? ¿en dónde está la Señorita Patty? ¡Ese auto es de ..!

-George estoy en problemas, paty ha sido secuestrada, me dijeron que pronto me llamarian , me mandaron este mensaje

"SI QUIERES VOLVER A VERLA

DEBES VENIR AL DEPARTAMENTO DE ELISA

CON TODAS LAS PRUEBAS QUE TIENES

TIENES HASTA EL ATARDECER.

Junto con una fotografía de Paty amordazada cabiz baja."

referente a lo del auto envíale por favor, este auto a su dueño, pero directo a la mansión, ahora por favor acompáñame a la agencia tengo que hablar con la capitán Dorothy para que acepte tu apoyo en el caso, sé que algo turbio hay entre ella y tú, pero eso es lo que menos importa ahorita, no te cuento en el camino porque nos vamos en mi moto

-¿Mande, qué?

-George ya estás listo, ¡vámonos!.

-" eso sonó a orden es igual que su madre".

George apenas había digerido lo que dijo Candy, pero su intuición y habilidades le hicieron ver que no andaba nada bien, solo rogaba a Dios que la señorita Patty no esté en peligro extremo, agradeció a Dios el ver a su hija hecha toda una noble detective y dar todo por su amiga, sin embargo una opresión en el pecho le hacía pensar en Annabel, recuerdos y errores del pasado sacaron de George una lagrima, que nadie percibió

-_creo que el momento de hablar se acerca, pero ¿como sacar a relucir tantas cosas que se enredan y llegan a un mismo caos? Dejaré que todo fluya hasta que llegue el momento… _pensaba George

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio…

-Vaya tenemos una celebridad entre nosotros, ¿se puede saber que hacia dando vueltas por los laboratorios a altas horas de la noche?

-yo soy becaria de administración, mi nombre es Lanna Cox y me perdí

Una bofetada se escucha en toda la habitación

-a mí no me mientas mocosa estúpida, crees que no sé qué eres agente y que estas metiendo las narices donde no te llaman, junto con tu amiguita la rubia

Patty sintió que se le quemaban las entrañas por la bofetada y le dieron ganas de soltarse del ridículo amarre por el que era sujetada y darle su escarmiento de una buena vez a esa mujer

-mi compañera es Mariana Campbell, es becaria del área química, no sé de qué me habla

-no quieras verme la cara, eres una imbécil, decomisamos tu celular y encontramos contactos muy interesantes y no te preocupes ya avisamos a quien nos interesa

Patty recordó, que los únicos contactos del celular eran Candy, George y algunos chicos de la agencia, pero si algo tenía Patty era un excelente entrenamiento y fingiría hasta el último momento, confiaba que Candy ya estuviera en camino así, que hacer ladrar a esa perra un ratito le ayudaría con el aburrimiento y lograría saber lo que ella necesitaba, ya había escuchado varias palabras interesantes que saltaban en su mente: FRAUDE, EXPERIMENTOS ILEGALES, DROGAS, O'BRIEN, ODIO, CANDY, ANDREW, solo un poco más y la verdad que ella buscaba saldría a la luz

-en realidad no sé de qué me hablan, suélteme por favor tengo miedo

-vas a terminar con mi paciencia, mejor dime tu que tanto sabes, que tanto has escuchado

-pues solo soy becaria de administración, y no he tenido mucho tiempo de leer los antecedentes administrativos de la empresa, solo saco copias y llevo cafes

-no puede ser, con qué clase de gusano estoy tratando

-Señora por favor no se enoje, no se nada de lo que dice

-¡¿a quién llamaste señora?! Solo soy unos cuantos años más grande que tu

-pues su cutis no se ve muy fresco que digamos, yo pensé que tenía más de cuarenta, porque no usa los cosméticos que aquí se fabrican, me acaban de dar un kit, puede tomarlo de mi bolsa

-¡qué dices maldita! Yo por nada del mundo usaría esas porquerías, por culpa de esos productos estoy así

-¿ah si?¿ Por qué señora?

-¡QUE NO ME DIGAS SEÑORA!

Y así seguía el alegato tonto, solo era cuestión de paciencia y practica para que Patty haga hablar a la científica loca

Mientras tanto en la agencia…

Candy no había conducido su motocicleta había volado y George se bajaba con un poco de dificultad de esta, el tiempo que tenia era cada vez menor , debía llegar ponto donde su compañera , no podía darse el lujo de hacer falsos movimientos, le podían costar la vida de patricia, y la quería demasiado como para perderla .

Se dirigió hacia las oficinas de su superior para explicarle lo que había sucedido pero se encontró con que habían varias personas en ese lugar a candy le tomo unos minutos encontrar a su superior tal fue su sorpresa al ver que la peluca de su superior había cedido dando paso a una cabellera rubia, similar a la suya , aquel día había olvidado los lentes de contacto color miel dejando al descubierto unas hermosas esmeraldas, que al mirarla la miraban con infinito amor y ternura lo que por unos instantes confundieron a candy, pero ella tenia un plan que no podía fallar debía empezar con la operación "Dulce Candy".

-Capitán,

-srta. White

\- necesito hablar con usted,

-adelante

\- han secuestrado a mi compañera, solicito ayuda y la ayuda del señor George Johnsons,

la capitana lo dudo unos minutos pero sabia que necesitaba a george con ellas para salvar a su hijas y a la agente O'brien, era un caso de vida o muerte , - bien White acepto que ingreces a Johnsons, cual es tu plan.

Fase uno :

me han sitado con las pruebas pues ire con unas copias que ha creado stear,

-pero eso es peligroso

paso dos llevare un interlocutor escondido en mi brasier así si pasa algo ustedes lo sabrán

paso tres llevare un localizador en caso de que me seden ( Dios y si estoy embarazada).

paso cuatro en caso de que me seden George sabrá como localizarme.

candy estaba dándole las indicaciones a George y a su capitan cuando el celular de la capitana suena

-bien entiendo ya llegaron, hágalos pasar.

fueron ingresando cuatro hombres, todos altos pero ninguno igual a otro eran cinco en total pero uno tenia una demora y pronto llegaria al encuentro de los demas.

mientras que el celular de candy sonó con un mensaje.

"hola bonita quiero recordarte nuestra cita para hoy no la olvides, en el departamento de Elisa."

cuando levante la vista, quedo petrificada con lo que sus ojos veían, y se desmayo.

* * *

Continuara...

ahi dios pobre candy que fue lo que vio

que la dejo en el suelo

chicas espero sus comentarios lamento no poder saludarles una por una

gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes, en especial a ustedes chicas silenciosas que marcan en el corazon gracias por su apoyo incondicional

dios les bendiga a todas y cada una y a sus hogares.


End file.
